What Happened?
by chiefer440
Summary: Fang moved back to Arizona from four years in Maine and finds all of his friends just the same as they were. All but one blonde who's had a serious change of attitude. Fang starts to believe that this isn't just any school. But more importantly than all the secrets and lies, why is she hanging with them? Fang's about to find out that nothing's the same as it was. AH. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fan fic, but i've been reading them for, like, ever. Anway, I thought it would be cool and weird if instead of Max coming back and Fang being all "ha ha, i'm so much better than you," like a lot are, what if it was reversed? This is my attempt at it, so, yeah...here's Chapter 1! **

**Chapter 1:**

**Fang POV**

We're moving. Back to Arizona. Oh joy. I walked out of the car and looked at the house. A faint smile crossed my face. The same house. I wonder if _she_ still lives next door. I walk in, my mother, Anne, behind me.

"It hasn't changed a bit, has it Nick?" She asks. I roll my eyes. Even though I've been called Nick for the past four years, I've always been Fang to myself and my friends here. I grab my black suitcase and unpack my clothes. I set up the few things that actually mean something to me on the dresser. The empty bedroom is still filled with traces of Iggy. I smirk and walk down stairs as the doorbell rings. I open the door.

"Hey Fang!" an overzealous girl with skin the color of mocha says. "We've missed you so much! How was Maine? Were there any pretty girls?" I started to hold up a hand and raise a finger every time she asks a question. "Is your favorite color black? Did you have a girlfriend? I'm Iggy's girlfriend now. Oh ,oh, oh!" I held up another hand. "Were you popular? We're not that popular now that adlhkbsfg," I almost smiled as Iggy slapped his hand across Nudge's mouth.

"Cold, yes, yes, a couple, good for Iggy, I guess." I pushed my fingers down. I looked around the group. Iggy, pale, blonde and tall, was in such contrast with mocha-skinned, brown-eyed Nudge it was strange to see them head the group. Angel still had a round face with bouncy blonde curls and her brother, Gazzy, still had that same mischievous glint in his eye as Iggy. But someone was missing.

"Is my room still here?" Iggy asked. I nodded. I led them up to my room, which would be weird, but I've known them my whole life. I pulled back the drapes on my window. The window made me smile, thinking of all the times I'd laughed with _her_ and climbed over to _her_ house. I briefed them all about Maine, which involved tons of snow every winter, and no girls wearing short-shorts in the middle of winter. They told me all about what happened here, but nothing about _her_ was mentioned.

They left around nine, promising to see me at school the next day. I went to close the drapes and saw _her,_ but she was on the phone so she didn't see me. I watched her for a minute then closed the drapes.

* * *

_BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! BRRRRINNNNNG!_

I slammed the alarm clock and literally fell out of bed. I pulled on dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I drew a hand through my long-ish black hair and brushed my teeth. I grabbed an apple and was about to walk out the door, when I was interrupted.

"You have to drive the girls next door to school," My mom said. I wonder if she still lived there. I rolled my eyes and walked over. I was about to ring the doorbell when an energetic brunette swung open the door.

"FANG!" Ella shrieked as she wrapped her arms around me. I patted her back awkwardly. I looked inside. "She's not coming," Ella says. I notice Ella frown slightly and we get in my car and drive to school. The car ride is silent. I step out and Ella leads me to the office.

"Fang Walker," I say to the secretary. "I'm new," I see Ella glance behind me and her face tightens. I turn around, but no one's there. "Who was that?"

"A bitch," Ella snarls. The secretary hand me my schedule. I thank her and we walk away. Ella guides me to my locker. I grab my stuff and go to my homeroom, which I share with Iggy. Yippee. I'm in calculus. Yes, Iggy's that smart. He claims it's only so he can figure out new bomb formulas, but he really loves math. Crazy kid.

I have Technology with Nudge. Technology is a stupid class. The teacher, Ms. Moore, knows an awful lot more about technology than I would expect for a teacher that looks to be in her 50's, but Nudge is still way better. Nudge can hack into anything. She could probably make some money, but she's too much of a good kid.

I almost collapse when I walk into World History with Angel third period. Angel has some crazy compulsion skills. She convinced Iggy to walk around in a hula skirt and a coconut bra. It was pretty funny, but Iggy got pissed at me. WTF? I could tell when I walked in that Angel had the teacher under her spell.

Angel brought me to lunch and we sat down at their table. I had an apple and I saw everyone tense. I glanced up at the door. A sexy dirty blonde walked in, looking like she owned the place. She was wearing light gray skinny jeans, a black tank-top and a navy blue crop-top with a leopard on it. Her hair was brown underneath, but had a dirty blonde/gold color on top. It was pulled up in a high ponytail and two white-blonde strands framed her face.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You mean," Iggy laughed bitterly. "You don't recognize her?" a cold feeling settled over my heart. "It's-" Iggy stopped.

"Long time, no fight," the blonde said to Iggy, who rolled his eyes. "I don't believe we've met. I'm-"

"Max," I said. She smiled the kind of smile that could be interpreted as a smirk or a sneer. I noticed her braces were gone, leaving her with straight movie-star-white teeth.

"Did they already tell you to stay away from me?" Max smiled at the group. "That wasn't very nice," Max baby-talked. Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Aw, Max, don't you recognize me?" I stand up so she has to look up to me.

"One of the lame loser ex-boyfriends I've dumped?" Max said. "No, you're new,"

"Max, it's Fang," I smirk. Her tough girl façade fades for a second, but its back before I can say anything else.

"Max," a voice whines. I turn and see a bottle-red head with green eyes. "Why are you hanging with these losers?" she glances at me. "Except for new boy, he's kind of cute," She gives me a flirty wave and I'm seriously scared. Yes, I've been flirted with before (I've been told I'm extremely attractive, and I believe it) but she was just disturbing. She was wearing short-shorts and a hot pink lace t-shirt with a only a flimsy white tank top. Her face, unlike Max's whose make-up was simple, was covered in purple gunk. "Maybe we can meet up sometime?"

"No way, ho," I say.

"Hey, Ig," Max's temper changes. "You going tomorrow?" Iggy snorts.

"When have I ever missed one?" Iggy glances at the redhead and rolls his eyes.

"Missed what?" I ask. Nudge rolls her eyes.

"A fight. They have them every week at Max's place," Nudge doesn't add anything on.

"Maybe you can bring Fang, Iggy." Max says.

"I can come by myself you know," I don't need Iggy escorting me next door. "You live next door,"

"Good," Max says. "See you at seven," Max walked away to join her crowd. Her redheaded friend made a "call me" sign at me. i almost gagged. Lunch passed without much else interesting, unless you count Gazzy almost setting off the smoke alarms.

But apparently that wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

**The next chapter will be of events similar to these, only from Max's opinion. **

**Please review, flames are accepted. **

**Chiefer440**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the only reason this story has been updated so quickly is because the first 2 chapters were pre-written. Please don't expect an update...my schedule's a little...iffy. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Max POV:**

"Max, someone is coming to pick us up today," says my sophmore sister, Ella. I roll out of bed. My hair is a mess and I wish I could just throw some sweats on, but I can't. i have an image to keep up.

"I already have a ride," I say. I'm riding with Lissa. I brush my hair and pull it up into a ponytail. I put on basic foundation, blush and mascara. I glance longingly at my sweats but instead pull on white-ish/gray skinny jeans, a black tank-top and a dark blue crop-top with a leopard on it. I slid on socks and my tall black UGGs (wearing UGGs with =out socks is just gross). I stuff a bowl of Cookie Crisps down my throat and hop into Lissa's convertible. I walk into school. I avoid the people who always stare at me. There are five of them. I walk into the office. I see Ella standing by a familiar-looking boy with dark hair. She glares at me and I duck away. The boy turns to her.

"Who was that?" He asks. I inhale, waiting to hear Ella's answer. I feel a little like a spy.

"A bitch," Ella snarls. Ever since I became popular, Ella and the rest of the flock have practically hated me. Even sweet Nudge. But still, this hurt. I walk to Calculus, ready to have fun with Iggy, but the tall dark kid is there. He sits with Iggy. I can't decide where I've seen him before.

He's in my second and third period classes too. In third period I think I hear his name. But who calls their kid Fang? I stare at him, trying to remember where I saw him until Dylan sits down next to me. He wraps his hand around mine, but i slap it away. Dylan and I are friends, just sometimes we're a little bit more than friends.

I get to lunch late; I had to visit the principal. Yay me. Something about being rude and back-talking. His words, made to make me feel guilty: "Do you ever talk back to your parents?" What I'd like to say: Yes, my mom is just awesome like that. and my dad's dead, so he doesn't really give a crap.

My actual words: "Of course I don't. That would be rude" insert sweet smile and I'm on my way to lunch.

I walk into the cafeteria and walk over to Iggy's table. The dark-haired kid asked Iggy something and he responded, his shoulders shaking with laughter, but his eyes where ice cold. I interrupted.

"Long time, no fight," I interrupted their conversation. Aren't I polite? I shift my gaze to the new kid's. "I don't believe we've met. I'm-" he interrupted me. It's way cooler when I do it.

"Max," New Boy answers. I sneered.

"Did they already tell you to stay away from me?" I said. "That wasn't very nice," I baby-talked. Dear, sweet, Nudge rolled her eyes at me.

"Aw, Max, you don't recognize me?" the New boy stands up. I look up in his eyes. His eyes are the deepest black, but they have little flecks of gold. It's quite hot actually. And very familiar.

"One of the lame loser ex-boyfriends I've dumped?" I said. "No, you're new," but I wasn't so sure about this anymore.

"Max, it's Fang," He smirks. My eyes widen for a split second. _Fang_. Then I bring back the tough girl. Partly because it's bad for my cover and second because _Lissa's_ here.

"Max," She whines. Her voice makes you want to bang your head against the wall. Fang turned around and I saw his shoulders twitch. "Why are you hanging with these losers?" Lissa glanced at Fang. "Except for new boy, he's kind of cute," She gives Fang a flirty wave and I want to barf. "Maybe we can meet up sometime?"

"No way, ho," Fang says. I want to laugh, but instead turn to Iggy.

"Hey, Ig," I ask "You going tomorrow?" Iggy snorts.

"When have I ever missed one?" Iggy glances at Lissa and rolls his eyes.

"Missed what?" Fang asks. Nudge rolls her eyes.

"A fight. They have them every week at Max's place," Nudge doesn't add anything on.

"Maybe you can bring Fang, Iggy." I say. I want to get to know him, see if he's a threat.

"I can come by myself you know, you live next door,"

"Good," I say. "See you at seven," I walked away. Lissa trotted after me. I sit down at the table, Dylan to my left, Lissa at my right. Sam is sitting next to Lissa and Brigid is sitting across from me, an empty seat by her where JJ normally sits.

I thought about Fang. I mentally compared him to the 12-year-old I used to know. The 12-year-old Fang was tall and gangly, with only slim potential to be cute. I guess luck was on Fang's side. This Fang was tall and thin, but not skinny, like Iggy. He had grown his black hair out and his previously dark brown eyes had turned black. He was kind of…hot. Wait scratch that out. I didn't think anything like that.

"Earth to Max," Lissa says. She blows an obnoxious bubble with her gum. I'm about to roll my eyes, but stop myself.

"What?" I ask. Dylan looks at me concerned. I want to punch him. I'm Maximum Freaking Ride. I don't need anyone to take care of me. But instead of punching his face in, I smile sweetly. He smiles sweetly back at me and I cover my hand with his.

"JJ is coming back from Hawaii tomorrow night," Lissa examines her hot pink nails. I look at mine. They're nail-polish free. I can't stand the smell. "We're going to have a sleepover," Okay, sleepover tomorrow night- wait no. Won't work.

"I can't." I say, looking at my very interesting meatloaf. I stuck my fork in it and my plastic fork broke. I shuddered.

"Why not?" Lissa asks. I glance over at Brigid, who is also finding her rockloaf very interesting.

"I have plans," I say. Lissa splutters and I shrug. Dylan and Sam smile at me. They have plans too and they normally stay for the first half of most of our sleepovers.

"So do I," Brigid says timidly. Brigid only joined our group a few months ago, and doesn't like upsetting Lissa (but she doesn't seem to mind upsetting me). Lissa _hmphs_ and gets up.

"I guess you guys don't get the meaning of friendship," Lissa walked away. Actually, I was on the phone last night with JJ. She said to make plans, she'll be in school on Wednesday anyway, trying to avoid Lissa's girliness.

So who doesn't get the meaning friendship? Oh right, Lissa…and me. I cast a glance over my shoulder at Iggy's table. They're laughing about something. I catch a faint whiff of stink. _Oh, Gazzy_. I smile and go back to listening to Lissa's ever so interesting discussion of nail polish and hair.

* * *

I ran to catch the bus, for Lissa had already left. The buses pulled away, and I saw Ella standing by Fang and his black pick-up. They both had smirks on their face. They knew I wasn't walking home. I frowned and walked over.

"Hey!" Ella said as I opened the passenger door. "I'm sitting there."

"That's what you thought," I sat in the seat. Or at least tried to. Fang's arm was blocking me.

"Sorry, this seat is reserved for people who aren't bitches," Fang's arm tightened as I pushed against it. I saw serious biceps clench. Ella laughed cruelly. "Get in the back," shocked into obedience, I did, his black eyes following me. The car ride was full of Ella laughing and Fang half-smiling. They pretended like I wasn't there. It kind of hurt. We got out of the car and I walked quickly to the door, leaving Ella with Fang, I rushed upstairs.

"It's not fair," I said.

"What's not fair?"

"The fact that Fang came back,"

"Why isn't that fair?"

"Because of-!" I turned around. Ella was in the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Max, it's considered crazy to talk to yourself," Ella laughed at me.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on the conversations I have with myself! They're private!" I snapped back.

"Max, there's no need to be so pissy," Ella walked into my room. "It's not my fault you-" I slammed my hand on her mouth. She shoved me off. "Geez Max, you need to be a little less hands-on." Ella put her hands on her hips.

"Shut up Ella," I whispered. "I'd recognize that silent breathing anywhere." I whispered in her ear. I gestured through the door. Ella looked at me as if I was crazy.

Hey, jury's out.

I swung the door open and grabbed the man who was clad in black by the arm. I proceeded to flip him over my knee. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Fang?" Ella's disbelieving voice. I glared at him. He only stared at me, his expression bare. He hauled himself up.

"So, Max," Fang brushed some pretend dirt off his shirt. What? I'm not a slob…I think. I looked around my room to answer my own thoughts. Sometimes I feel like there's someone else in my head. The curtains are drawn and have been since last night when I spotted someone (a.k.a. Fang, who I had not known was Fang then) watching me from his window. The walls are a blue-y purple and my bed is neat. The wooden floors are covered by a white rug.

"You've been working on fulfilling your dream to be a spy, I see," Fang said to me. Ella and I froze. I recovered.

"Yeah, I've been taking mixed martial arts to keep myself in shape for soccer, volleyball and tennis," I said.

"Lemme guess," Fang said sarcastically. "You also swim and are an excellent shot in basketball, you can hit in baseball, and your mile time is seven minutes,"

"You forgot the fact that she plays lacrosse, is decent at guys football, and her mile time is six and a half minutes," Ella rolled her eyes at my athletic superiority.

"I'm also an A+ student," I smile brightly and Fang and Ella roll their eyes at me. I shrug. I can't help my near perfection. "So why are you here?" I ask.

"'Cause you were talking to yourself," Ella said. Fang and I stared at her.

"I'm pretty sure she was talking to me," Fang says. I nod in agreement. "And, I don't really know," Fang looks puzzled. I'd say it's not a good look on him, but who am I kidding? Fang doesn't have a bad look. Even in 7th grade.

"Then get out!" I fling my arm at the door.

At the same time, my mom calls out the long awaited word: "DINNER!" Ella and I bolt downstairs. My feet stop halfway down the stairs, leaving my body rocking forward, and I trudge back to my room and drag Fang downstairs. I shove him out the door.

"Hasta luego! Vale, Vale!" I shout at his retreating back. "Zbogam! Lebewohl! Adieu!"

"You forgot the most important one!" Fang shouts. I know what he's going to say before it comes out of his mouth. "Good bye!" Fang's shoulders are shaking as he walks in his house.

"Stupid Fang," I sat down at the dinner table, perfect popular girl back again.

* * *

**Again, don't except another update so quickly.**

**Glad you guys like it :)**

**Chiefer440**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love the reviews and follows and favorites! They make me so happy inside. And, as promised, Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

** Fang POV:**

Max was shouting to me in different languages, which even though she might not have remembered, is what we always used to do. It made me smile. I opened the door to my house and heard the distinct sound of someone kicking around. I ran upstairs. Mom didn't get home until 7:30. I found Iggy in his old room.

"Dude," I said. He didn't seem to take notice. "What are you doing?" Iggy glanced at me. Then proceeded to ignore me again. "You are in my house," I said slowly. "I could have you arrested for trespassing," Iggy ignored me and kept watching whatever crime drama he was watching. I shrugged and rolled my eyes, walking downstairs. I slipped into the workout room. I started doing pushups when Iggy walked in. the stood by the door and stared at me while I worked out. I gave up on goading him into talking. I was on the treadmill when he decided to talk.

"Do you know sometimes I go blind?" Iggy almost startled me off the treadmill. I kept running. "It used just to be tunnel vision, but lately, it takes over my whole eyes." Iggy buried his strawberry blonde head in his hands. "It's started happening more often. And the weirdest thing is that when it happens, I can't move and I do weird things, like bang my head against the door and fall to my knees on the ground." Iggy sighed. "That's why I wouldn't look at you," I rolled my eyes.

"So what," I said. "I hear blind guys attract chicks more than guys with eyesight do," Iggy rolled his eyes and I realized they were paler. "Maybe you'll finally score Nudge," I laughed, then realized he wasn't laughing with me and I stopped. "Who else knows?" I asked.

"No one!" he bolted to his feet. "You can't tell anyone!" I nodded. He shook his head. "Damn, I shouldn't have told you," then he bolts out of my house. Before the door shuts, I hear him shout, "Oh, by the way, we used your house to train while you were gone!" the door slams. I roll my eyes. I don't give a crap. Wait, I probably should give a crap that he used my house to train. Train for what? With who? Wait….

I didn't tell anyone I was coming back from Maine. It was going to be a surprise. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to the house phone (yes, we actually have one, so weird right? Not).

"Sorry, I'm not taking autographs right now, Fang," an annoying voice answered the phone.

"I wasn't asking," I said. "I want to talk to your sister," Max paused before she responded.

"What about?" she asked, pretending to be bored.

"Did she and her friends ever come over to my house to practice?" I said. She sighed.

"I probably shouldn't tell you," there was no pause from Max. "But yes, every day," I heard her roll her eyes. She inhales through her throat and it's a weird noise when you're describing it, but in real life it's kind of sexy. Like her.

But I didn't think that.

"Thanks," I paused, looking for a good word.

"My name is Max, hon," she said. "And call me anytime you need help putting dirt on those five." The phone made an undeniable _click_ as she hung up.

"Okay, Max," I said to no one. Next I called Nudge. "I know what you were doing at my house for four years," I said by way of greeting.

"Hello, to you to Fang," Nudge sighs. "Manners are increasingly not being used but they are still SO important, you know? Oh, and a whatexactlywerewedoingatyour house?" Nudge ran the rest of her sentence together.

"What?" I asked.

"Manners are not being used anymore, so sad-" I cut Nudge off.

"The thing after that," I tapped my foot, something she hates.

"We were using your house without your permission?" Nudge asked. "Oh yeah, that…" I waited for her to explain, but all I got was the click of the phone disconnecting. And she was complaining about bad manners.

"My friends are so annoying," I sighed to myself. I went back to working out my frustration. Then I decided just to go next door and corner Ella, so she couldn't run or hang up on me. I marched over to their house, only after I knocked I realized I didn't have a shirt on.

"Nice abs," Max opened the door wearing red Abercrombie sweats and a black tank-top with a white crop top with a penguin. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing nerd glasses. I looked at her glasses and she sighed and took them off her face and stuck her finger through them.

"3D glasses with the lenses popped out," she said. I pushed past her. "You know it's 7:30?" She followed me upstairs. "It's indecent to be calling on a young woman at this hour," I looked at her. She shrugged. "I've been reading historical fiction," I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "If you're looking for Ella, she's downstairs." Max said from behind me. I spun around. "But if you just want to go through her closet, her room's right down the hall," Max gestured behind me. I rolled my eyes and pushed past her. "It's also rude to push people," she said as she slid down the railing like people do in the movies. She did a front flip off. "ELLA!" she called.

"I'm right here, brat," She said from the kitchen.

"You have a visitor," Max said and skipped to the freezer. She pulled out Ben and Jerry's.

"Half-Baked?" I asked. She whirled around to look at me. "I remember stuff," I said by way of excuse. Not that I had always only gotten Half-Baked whenever I got ice cream at Ben and Jerry's. Psh, that would be stalker-ish. Max nodded and started eating it out of the can. Ella and I waited for her to leave, but she just stared at us, eating ice cream. Finally Ella turned to me.

"What do you want?" Ella rolled her eyes at Max.

"What were you guys doing at my house?" I asked.

"This'll be good," Max rubbed her hands together. Ella shook her head.

"I don't know, I just joined their group when school started and Max, you know, left us," Ella glared at Max, who shrugged.

"I left for better things," Max stuck a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"You're sure you don't know?" I asked Ella. Ella shook her head.

"They never went to your house with me," Ella said.

"They went without you," Max said. "I heard them." Max shook her head. We looked at her. "They were so loud, like, one day, I went over to see if they were having a party, and they kicked me out, but-" Ella and I ignored her and looked back at each other. Ella walked me to the door.

"Hey, Fang," he asked, leaning against the door. "Is there something wrong with Iggy?" I remembered him, saying no one could know. The Max appeared behind Ella and shook her head. Then she was up the stairs. I shook my head. "Bye, Fang," Ella sighed.

I walked back to my house and hopped in the shower and let the hot water coarse down my chest. I don't stand with my back to the showerhead because there is this creepy tile that looks like a girl standing under a cherry blossom tree. I've spent a while staring at it. Max always said that we should never have installed it. It would always creep her out when she was at my house going to the bathroom. She was always so strange.

"NICHOLAS!" my mother screamed. "I'M HOME!" I turned off the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked into my room and threw on pajama pants. Black, of course. I walked down to the kitchen to see my mom unloading groceries.

"How was school?" My mother handed me a cup of dark chocolate hot chocolate, my favorite, as I sat down on a barstool.

"Max has changed," I said. "A lot," I sipped my scalding Hot Chocolate.

"Girls do that," my mom leaned across the counter. "We're strange like that," I laughed at my mother.

"This isn't like any Max I could imagine." I said. "She's hanging with Lissa and Sam and Dylan," I sneered their names.

"Are you sure you aren't just jealous?" she asked. My mom knew that before we left in the 7th grade, I had a crush on Max.

"Yeah," I set my hot chocolate down. "I didn't expect everything to pick up where it left off, but still!"

"Well, I don't know what you should do," my mom said. "But a good night's sleep and a drink," I looked at her dubiously. "Of a non-alcoholic beverage, for you at least," she said as she got out a wine glass and some champagne. "Always helps," I rolled my eyes and trudged upstairs.

"Good night!" I called down. "Don't get drunk!" I chuckled as my mom yelled at me. I pulled my comforter over my head and fell asleep.

**What happened to Iggy is happening to me, except I don't think I'm going to go blind…but Iggy will…which will contribute to my greater plot line! MWAHAHA!**

**But anyway, yeah, isn't Fang's mom weird? She's kinda like my mom, only, she works and is single. But my mom is strange…**

**Anyway, **

**Chiefer440**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, my mother is making us go on a "technology blackout" which means no unnecessary technology. i have convinced her to let me write, but she has vetoed internet, and since she doesn't know about my fanfictions, i'll try sneak them online...so just a warning that i might not be able to update as often. So here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I can't believe Iggy told someone about what is happening to him. I know, but he refuses to talk about it, but even though we aren't friends anymore, I still respect his wish that no one else knows. Why am I thinking to myself again? Oh yeah, trying to block out the sound of my dreaded alarm clock. I rolled out of bed and straightened my hair. Ella, despite her claims to hate me, always the leaves the straighter on for me. I had done it so much, that I only burned myself once or twice a week (which was way better than last year when I went to school with my hands wrapped in bandages).

I pulled on red jeans and a black button-down. I walked downstairs and put on my black UGGs. I sat down and ate my cereal. I trudged to the bathroom and finished my basic makeup and I had the toothpaste on my toothbrush when my iPhone buzzed from my back pocket.

_Lissa: Need a ride? _I rolled my eyes. She was pissing me off with the whole JJ thing.

_Max: Nope _

_ Lissa: u r missing out._

_Max: I know_

I could just picture Lissa huffing as she climbed in her car. I finished brushing my teeth. I found Ella about to slam the door. I stopped it with my foot. I looked at the people glaring at me.

"Can I catch a ride?" I smiled bashfully. Ella looked at Fang, who nodded. I hopped in the backseat, much to Ella's surprise. I joined in their conversation. I laughed and smiled. I added my own thoughts. But when we arrived at the school, I got out and walked away. Our conversation was over, as was the fleeting moments of an old friendship with Fang.

In calculus, I caught myself staring at Fang. I concentrated on the teacher for a second to realize that I really shouldn't have done that. The class was talking about palindromes. They are kind of crazy. I raised my hand. I had one. Mr. Guisse called on me.

"Never odd or even," I said. Fang raised his hand and was called on.

"Was it Eliot's toilet I saw?" Fang said, making the class burst out in giggles.

"Rats live on no evil star," I took a step towards Fang.

"Are we not drawn onward, we few, drawn onward to new era?" Fang took a step towards me.

"May a moody baby doom a yam?" I looked up at Fang.

"Murder for a jar of red rum," The class laughed at Fang again.

"Straw? No, too stupid a fad; I put soot on warts," even the teacher was laughing.

"Anne, I vote more cars race Rome to Vienna," Fang and I were the center of attention.

"Okay, okay, let's stop now," Mr. Guilles wheezed. "This is more English related. Let's get back on topic," I spent a moment more staring into Fang's deep black eyes. Then I sat down, hearing Fang laugh silently. I rolled my eyes and paid more attention so I wouldn't myself involved in more of that bull.

Tech was better, but half way through the class, I got an IM on the Google account our school makes us use.

_nicholaswalker14: how do you know so many palindromes?_

**maximummartinez14: Cause I kick butt. **

_nicholaswalker14: isn't your last name ride?_

**maximummartinez14: Yes. The stupid school hasn't changed it yet. But you're not one to talk, Nicholas. **

_Nicholaswalker14: I think your friend wants you, Maxine. _I turned around and Lissa was shaking her head at me. Another IM popped up on my screen.

lissagates14: Max, you shouldn't talk to people like him.

** maximummartinez14: we were going over stuff from calc.** I am so mean. Lissa wanted to be in Calc, and her parents even donated lots of money to the school last year, but Mr. Guilles wouldn't let her in his class. Classic Mr. Guilles. I saw Lissa glare at me. I smiled and closed down both IM screens before Ms. Moore came over. She glared at Lissa and then smiled at me when I showed her my house on Google sketch-up. I beamed. I was a teacher's pet. It always worked out for me though. Ms. Moore walked over to Nudge's desk.

"Very good!" Ms. Moore clapped Nudge on the back. I leaned over to see her house. It was fabulous. There were people inside. There was furniture. It looked like people actually lived there.

I walked to lunch after Social Studies with Dylan. I sat down with my friends and tried to participate in their conversation, but I couldn't. I couldn't help but thinking about the Flock, and more importantly, what was Fang going to do to out delicate relationship?

* * *

I tossed my hair. It was five minutes before everyone who was anyone arrived at my house. I puckered my lips and dabbed on lipstick. My make-up for Tuesday nights was always more flashy. I had on jean short shorts and a red tank.

"Are you ready?" Ella appeared in my doorway. "Fang's already here," she glided downstairs. She's been pissy ever since she found out the Flock had been over to Fang's house without her. When Fang was asked about it, he had glanced at me and I raised my eyebrows, telling him he could say what he wanted. He blamed it on me. I glared at him from across the room.

"Kay," I followed her downstairs. I glanced at the living room. The doors to the outside patio were open and the fight mats were in the middle of the living room floor, the furniture being pushed out of the way. I opened the door and the Flock walked in. I walked away. They knew where everything was.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was here. I smiled, walking around. I was about to go see Dylan when I spotted something out of the ordinary. I walked over to where a certain person dressed in a black suit was standing, watching the crowd, who didn't seem to notice him. I leaned against the wall, mimicking his stature. He got up and walked into the empty kitchen. I followed him.

"There has been a compromise," he looked out the window. I busied myself with dirty dishes that had already been washed. He slid a picture onto the counter. I glanced at it and inhaled deeply. I folded the picture in half three times and slid it in my pocket. I glanced back at the place where he was standing, but no one as there.

"Looking for something?" a familiar voice said. I knew before turning around, the person was also dressed in black.

"Looking for you to get out," I growled.

"Your, ah, friends have been looking for you," he said.

"Max?" Iggy came in the other kitchen entrance. "I have news that-" Iggy finally responded to the fact that Fang was in the room. "Your party already started. It's a little late to be doing dirty dishes," Iggy didn't seem to be looking at anything and I winced. Even though it wasn't my fault, I felt sorry for Iggy's quickly fading eyesight.

"Thanks, James," I hissed. "But I already know," I pushed past him. I ran up the stairs, into my bedroom and placed the paper in my drawer. I raced back downstairs to the living room. Two guys had already started fighting. I waited in the doorway.

"It's Sam and Dylan," a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"JJ!" I turned around and wrapped my hands around her neck. JJ's smooth dark brown hair hung down to her mid-back. "How'd you escape Lissa?" I asked.

"I told her I was puking," JJ shrugged. I laughed.

"Whatever is she going to say tomorrow?" I put my arm on her pale shoulder. JJ laughed. She stopped when she saw Fang.

"Who is _that_?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. I looked to where he was standing. He wasn't there.

"That is Fang," I sighed. "My old neighbor back to haunt me,"

"Boo," he whispered in my ear. I spun around and flipped him on his back.

"Have we not gone over the fact that I can definitely take you down know?" I whisper-shouted in his face. He held up a hand and I pulled him up. His face was inches away from mine. I knew what would happen if I just closed my eyes and leaned forward.

"Hey!" I heard a shout. "What do you think you're doing?" I spun around to face Dylan, who was marching over to us.

"Poor Fang," I heard JJ whisper before she walked away. I saw Nudge and Iggy standing on their toes, ready to intervene if things got to dangerous.

"I was helping him up," I walked over to Dylan. "After I flipped him on his back for scaring me," I sighed at my stupid split-second decisions. Dylan kept walking forward. I did too. Fang may be a pain in my rear end, but now he's my responsibility.

"You should have left him there. On the ground," Dylan spat. I realized this wasn't about me helping up. Nudge seemed to realize that this was her opportunity. She rushed over to Fang and tried to drag him away, back to his house.

"Dylan," I was pleading now. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't plead. Not for my family, so why am I pleading for_ Fang_?

_Because you still can't get over him, _the annoying voice in my head whispered.

"This is because of 7th grade. You," I glared at Dylan and he paused. I glanced around us. No one was there except Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Dylan and I. "And him. You said you were friends, but everyone knew you both wanted more from each other," His fists were balls. I glanced and sighed. His thumbs were on the outside of his hands. Dylan only put his thumbs on the outside when he was about to…

Dylan spun around and swung his fist at Fang who ducked, but wouldn't have needed to because Iggy was in front of him. Iggy distracted Dylan while Nudge pulled Fang away. Iggy fought Dylan until he heard the door slam, and then Iggy was gone, without a trace. Dylan looked at me.

"Sorry," I frowned and punched him in the head. He fell to the floor with a thud. I winced. The door banged open and Fang rushed in, followed my Nudge and Iggy.

"How did you just knock him out?" Fang asked. I shrugged.

"She has to do it often," Nudge sighed. Iggy picked up Dylan under the arms and dragged him out to his car. I heard Iggy's engine purr to life. "You know the story?" Nudge was talking on the phone I hadn't noticed her pull out. The phone snapped shut.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Fang asked. Nudge started pushing him out the door.

"A lot has happened since you left," I started climbing the stairs.

"_What_ happened?" Fang stopped Nudge long enough for him to look in my eyes. I quickly glanced away and flew up the stairs. I checked on Ella. She waved timidly at me. I went into my own room and pulled open my drawer. I grabbed the picture and unfolded it. I sighed.

The black hair. The black eyes. The olive skin, the strong jaw, the black shirt bordering the bottom of the picture. It was like looking at my neighbor. I read the name.

"Well, that makes sense," I said to myself. "It's because I am looking at my neighbor," It took a second for the words to sink in.

"Dammit," I looked in my mirror. "It is Fang,"

* * *

**Ooo! But what is Fang? i don't really like the last part (with dylan), but i had to get to the end of the chapter somehow. I need some action! **

**Haha. But anyway, hope you enjoyed :) **

**Chiefer440**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating quicker, but my mom is leaving for Florida without me. To 'house-sit' my DAD'S parent house. Me: yeah, I don't think house-sitting takes three people. Whatever. It means my technology blackout is temporarily off! *happy dance* **

**So here's chapter 5. I know it's short, but I wanted to end it there. And I have a good idea of what's going to happen next…**

* * *

**Fang POV:**

"Nudge!" I twisted out of her iron grip. I ran back inside and saw Max punch Dylan in the head. She wasn't even in a fighting stance. She just looked like she had been standing there talking to him and he'd dropped down unconscious. At least I think he was unconscious.

"How did you just knock him out?" I asked. Max shrugged, like knocking people was something she did regularly.

"She has to do it often," Nudge sighed from behind me as Iggy rushed forward to check Dylan's pulse. He dragged Dylan out of the room. I heard the front door shut and an engine hum to life. I saw Nudge pull out a phone and was talking on it before I saw her dial anything. "You know the story?" Nudge nodded and the phone was back in her pocket.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked. First, Max (and Iggy and Nudge) and the ninja skills. Second, I was sure Max had been talking to someone in the kitchen ear. Third, my house. Why would they need to use my house? And for what?

"A lot has happened since you left," Max flew up the stairs.

"_What_ happened?" I caught her eye before she disappeared into her room and Nudge pulled me out. Nudge opened the side of her passenger door. "Nudge, I live next door," I reminded her. She looked at me, my house, and then slammed her car door shut.

"Fang," Nudge started walking across Max's lawn. I followed. "Please don't ask about what's going on here," she turned to look at me. "None of us want you to get hurt,"

"But it's okay for you to potentially hurt yourselves and other people?" I asked.

"Go home Fang," Nudge's generally easygoing face turned deadly. I nodded and walked away. I walked right in, past my mom's room, where I could see her reading light shining from under the door. I walked straight over to my window. I saw Max's shadow holding a piece of paper. She sighed and pressed something to her ear. After 30 seconds, she snapped what I guess was a phone down, the call over. She stomped over to her closet and I looked away. Sure, I wanted to know what happened to Max and everyone else, but I wasn't going to watch Max change. I changed into my pajama pants and finished my homework. Max called someone again, this time the call lasting longer. I sighed and went to bed, not going to sleep for a while.

I thought about all the things that could have caused Max to do this. Maybe she was part bird, part human and Dylan was an evil scientist trying to experiment on Max. She was a ninja trying to save the world from Armageddon. She was hiding from the government.

But the only one that explained why she was so mean to the Flock was that she was just a bitch. I closed my eyes and went to bed, putting all of it out of my mind.

* * *

It was Friday and Max hadn't said a word to any of us. Nudge and Iggy acted like nothing happened Tuesday. Ella was doing a very bad act of being mad at the Flock. I acted like I remembered nothing, yet sometimes I would catch Nudge looking at me worriedly. But before I could pounce, she was laughing at one of Iggy's stupid jokes. I looked at Max's table. She was laughing. She seemed happier now that JJ was back.

They were almost opposites. Max was blonde and tan, her hair naturally wavy, with almost no regard for most rules. She had a sharp with and sharpened it every chance she got, whether or not it got her in trouble. Not much had changed.

JJ was shorter than Max, but still decently tall. She had straight dark brown hair that fell down to her mid back. Her pale skin looked white in the harsh cafeteria light. I noticed she never talked in class.

My mind was brought back to the present by Nudge's sudden quietness. I watched her and Iggy talking with their eyes.

"You guys need to explain," I stood up suddenly, banging my fists once on the table. They looked at me.

"Not right now, Fang," Iggy said quietly, putting a hand on my back, telling me to sit down. All the Flock's eyes were on me. I sat down.

"I want an answer," I hissed under my breath. Iggy nodded.

"I'm sorry, Fang," Iggy said. I looked at him, but he was gone. He was walking quickly across the cafeteria whispering to Nudge. I looked around and found that the cafeteria was empty. I got up and quickly walked to Spanish.

* * *

"You know, when I said I wanted an answer, I didn't mean I wouldn't talk to you if you didn't answer," I left the last voicemail on Nudge's cell. I had already left similar ones on Iggy's phone. I fell on the deck chair.

"You know, they have caller ID," the voice that got me into all this trouble said. "That's why they don't, or didn't, answer my calls," she held out her bowl to me. "Lucky Charms?" she asked. I looked at her quizzically. "I already ate all the charms out," I snatched the bowl from her hand. How did she remember that I didn't like the charms in Lucky Charms? It used to be our breakfast. She'd have a piece of toast and all the marshmallows from my cereal. "And you are welcome," she sighed and sat next to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I put the spoon to my lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" I gave her a look. "Do you know why the Flock and I are on such bad terms?" she asked.

"I assumed that it was because you were a bitch," I grabbed a spoon.

"No, I became a bitch," she threw a glare at me. "Because they started being horrible to me. And I don't know why," she looked into the woods behind our houses. "Shit," she hissed under her breath. She stood up and ran off into the woods.

"Bye, Max!" I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone have to leave?" I asked the glass of iced tea. It just sat there, the ice melting. "Yeah, I feel ya, buddy," I thought my situation over. "Oh my god, I'm talking to a fricking cereal bowl. But it is a very yummy cereal bowl that cannot leave me," I took a sip of the soggy cereal. And accidentally knocked it over. "God dammit! The stupid cereal bowl left me! What the fu-hey mom," I smiled as my mom poked her head through the back door.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her, with fake sad eyes.

"No, my cereal just fell," I licked my finger and dragged it down my face, faking tearstains.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Lucky Charms, no charms," I watched her shake her head. As she walked back in I could have sworn I heard her say something about me always being a strange child. I decided to follow Max, for nothing to better to do.

Yes, she was pissed at the Flock (and therefore me), but that meant I couldn't really change our relationship. I walked into the forest. There was barely a sign that she had passed through. I did however find a slight indentation in the forest floor. I followed it to a clearing. The footprints stopped. I walked forward, hoping to get a feeling of which way she had gone.

"If you are going to follow someone, you would do better to not make so much noise," She didn't take any direction. I turned to face Max, who was standing at the edge of the clearing. I glanced at her and I could have sworn I saw an abnormal lump at her hip, small, but noticeable to me.

"I didn't expect you to find me," I said, ignoring it.

"You wanted to follow me, but it's not okay if I find you?" Max asked, walking towards me. I looked at her face and expected to find a small smile there, but her face was straight. "Go home Fang, and don't ever, ever, come back in here," She must have seen me about to shake my head. "Please," Her eyebrows knitted together in a plead. I nodded. Maximum Ride did not plead. I started walking away. I was almost out of the forest when I heard a loud clap. The sky was dark and gloomy. I told myself it was thunder, but I knew it was not.

Later at night, I crawled in my bed and saw no one in Max's room. And it was 11:00 at night. I didn't see her for the rest of the weekend. Or anyone else in the Flock. Not like that surprised me. They seemed to hate me.

* * *

**Third Person Narration:**

She crept through the forest, gloved hand at her hip. Normally this game of hide and hunt would make her happy, pulling a smile onto her face. She was aware of someone with her, but knew that they didn't know she was there. She brushed her blonde hair back and pulled out the shiny black weapon and changed directions. She stepped in front of her target.

"Found ya," she smiled at her victim, who nodded. She followed him to the heart of the forest. "What exactly is the assignment?" she asked him. He just kept walking. They reached an old house that was small and looking neglected. Her step faltered a moment. That was her house. The one before they moved to the house on their current street. They walked inside and she saw two others sitting there, both familiar. "What is going on?" she placed her hands on her hips. The couple glanced at each other, then the man she came in with.

"We have gathered distressing news," the man in black said. "We are expecting an attack," the blonde looked at him.

"Isn't that what we're trained for?" the girl sitting at the table asked.

"Yes, but this time, they want you," he turned his covered eyes at the blonde. "And your little friend," he nodded. she started to fume.

"Whatever," she stormed out. The other girl followed close behind. Her boyfriend was right behind her when the man put his hand on his shoulder.

"We know about your," he paused, looking for a word. "Issue," he took off his sunglasses and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**Fang POV:**

What the fuck was someone doing climbing through a window at 3:30 in the morning? I got up at walked to the window. By someone, I meant Max. I did not know what she was doing out there. But she scaled that wall pretty damn well. She closed the window behind her and glanced at me. She didn't say or do anything, but I nodded. I wouldn't tell.

Though why I didn't boggles my mind to this day. I got in so much trouble for the crap she dragged me into. But I wouldn't give it back for anything.

* * *

**I'll give you three guesses (and the first two don't count). Who was the 3****rd**** person narration about? Also, have any of you guys seen After Ever After, by Paint on youtube? It cracks me up. And Lucky Charms with no Charms? That's plain Lucky! (that wasn't that funny...)**

**Anyway,**

**Chiefer440 out (of technology blackout!)**


End file.
